


Brother Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting, being the british government is a two men job, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt:<br/>[...] Mycroft and Sherlock share the job. They each have their meetings and things to do. If one can't make it to some meeting, the other will go instead.<br/>The normal stuff is boring though, so since Mycroft doesn't like going into war zones for peace negotiations etc. anyway, he leaves those things to Sherlock, so his little brother can have a bit of excitement. One day Sherlock goes to visit the troops in Afghanistan and meets Captain John Watson, who is not sure what to think of this sharp dressed government official who seems to know everything about everyone.</p>
<p>just a minifill. evtl. going to be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> I hope I managned to write them in character. Not britpicked. Not betaed. Author is not a native english-speaker.

Bored. - SH

Well, I'm certainly not. Could you refrain from texting me while I'm talking to Mr. Draghi? - MH

No. - SH

Bored. - SH

I'm serious, Sherlock. - MH

Me too. - SH

Bored. - SH

Why don't you ask the stewardess for a nice, age-appropriate colouring book? - MH

Like the one you got me for my 5th birthday? Unusual malformations of the human body? - SH

You're never going to let that go, right? Besides, it wasn't a colouring book. - MH

I coloured it anyway. The illustrations were terribly inaccurate. - SH

Good to know you stoped pretending that you're not capable of texting and blathering at Mr. Draghi at once. - SH

You're misunderstanding. I'm just busy at talking to people more important than my annoying little brother. - MH

Annoying? Tell me, brother mine, why the sudden outburst of emotion? Is Mr. Draghi being difficult again? - SH

Indeed. He still wants us to join his little club of broke states. I thought I had been brusque enough the last time we dicussed this issue. - MH

No brusque enough, it seams. But let's not talk shop, when I'm on my way to vacation. - SH

Do I have to remind you, that the destination of your flight is an international warzone? - MH

Warzone. Such an ugly word. I'm sure I'm going to have lots of fun. - SH

As long as you don't forget to put on your bulletproof vest, you can have all the fun you want. - MH

That was one time, mummy. - SH

What a silly coincidence that this was also the first time you got yourself shot. - MH

Don't dramatize. It doesn't suit you. It was barely a graze. - SH

Never mind the graze. I was refering to the personnel issue. You made four nurses quit until I sendt one that could stand you. - MH

I apologize for causing you such inconvinience, my dear sir. - SH

If only you'd use 'apologize' without sarcasm for once. We could have averted so many crises. You plane is about to land. Be a good boy and obey the stewardess. - MH

If you insist. - SH

I do. Take care. - MH

Will do. - SH


End file.
